Life As Devious/Episdoe 11
Amanda Waller has hire Adrien, Fitz, Lee E, Infected, and Pops to do one thing: arrest the Devious Squad. "I need these guys to do some good? Butt fuck them. Err I mean, but fuck them." Waller say "btw you look like deadshot nigguh" "Ssh no I don't" Adrien say "Anywho, do your job and I will reward you handsomely. Do not let me down, Antarctica fgts." "ANTARCTICA GANG BITCH." Lee E say "W/e. Now go" Penguins fgts fleets storm the devious mansion. Ashton studying but see this "What the fuck?" He dart over to tell his dad but a dart break thru window and shoot him in yugular n he feints. Adrien was the one who shot him. "Find PBR, KP, and Mali. Do not let them get away." Adrien order err one else while he wear red and gray tactical suit n scout he lookin a lot like sum nigga from som movie Fitz use his magic powers to perform sweep n he find Mary and Courney watching porno "Wtf wyet creep" dey say as dey throw maxi pads at Fitz "Eww these are used!" He say Lee E find Kenberg n they start to fite. "Fgt let me catch them." Lee E say as he go blow 4 blow wit Kenberg The wise Kenberg remain stoic n calm But infected drop kick Kenberg from behin n he n Lee tie him up "Don't get on way bisch" both men say as they continue look Olivia casually strur by Adrien n ask heem wtf he doin "Wtf you doin Adranus" Olivia ask "Stfu ho we're capture your husband n his fgts friends." Adrien say "Oh cool. Need help? Ik their weaknesses" Olivia say n she whisper on his ear "Ooo bomb ass" Adrien say excited Pops and everyone gather roun Adrien "K guys so you get all dat? Das their weakness. Wish we known dat shit during hurt n heal smh" "Heh. I'll go her PBR. That fucker is going down." Pops say "Lee, Fitz, Infected. You three go after KP. I will take Mali myself. Now go!" Antarctica gang separet Pops find PBR at library, PBR turns around to face him. "Well, well. If it isn't you, the GoT fucker. What happened? Your little birdies finally tell you to reveal your alliance? You're no freelance agent anymore?" PBR say "Heh. I guess a little birdie told you I wanted to take you down, but personally, it was only about you. You had to go down." "And I nearly did. Now, I know why you're here. Just try to take me." PBR DAY FLAMENCO MUSIC "Heheh. Dance." Pops press a button his belt and white clouds form around PBR. Suddenly, PBR is face to face with Tom Selleck, his guardian, his master, the man who raised him. "Wha-wha? Tom! Is that you? TOM!" PBR say "I don't have a lot of time, PBR. He's going to kill me." PBR suffer from Heroix BSOD on the spot, allowing pops to tie him up easily enough. "Heheh. Wuss." He say n then he taek out his communicator "I got PBR. That was easy." Next the guys try to catch KP "What do you guys want? I'm busy!" KP tell Lee E, Infected n Fitz as he telling sailor moon to drive her shipment of used panties around the world so that devious squad can sell dem and maek DAT SWEET MONAY FO' SHIZZLE NIZZLE "Shut up. Fgt. U go down." Lee E say "Lee, don't make me mess you up good." KP say to Lee. "I don't think you are doing anything to Lee, KP." Fitz say "What the hell are you talking about?" KP tell Fitz "K guise I did it." Infected say "am I cool now" "Sssh. What did you do?" KP ask "Anything funny about the sandwich?" KP say "Yeah fgt the one you're eating" Lee E add "It's funny bc narrator said nothing about sandwich" infected say YO STFU "What? It's just ham and mozzarella? Wait wha-" KP looks inside sandwich ingredients and sees he was bitten a lot of the edible hash "Oh crap." KP say as he double over in pain. "Wow. That really worked?" Infected start. "WOO OMG!" Infected say "Let's tie this fgt up" Lee e say showin no respect to the powerful KP "KAYYBAEE" Fitz add Now it's up to Adrien to beat Mali "We meet again nigguh. Mali this time it edin different" Adrien say "You can't match me. No1 can cept probably KP." Mali declare proud. "I woulden b so shure" Adrien say n he throw a flask Pink air gathers around Mali and he maek the mistake of breathing it in "Nooo wtf what, it smells like Olivia vag!" Mali say, coughing wildly as he feel his life force leave him. "Heheheh. Good night Mali." Adrien say n he blow a whistle "AYEE LETS GO GURLS!" Olivia say as she lead a stampede of flat chested white gurls with no booty "NOOOOO DAS GARBAGE!" Mali say b4 he flattened by the stampede. Category:LAD Category:Niggas Category:Episdoes